Korovov lin Cantar
Korovov lin Cantar, also referred to as Admiral Inculpate, was a Kaleesh warrior whose village was taken over by the Droid Covenant in 4 ABY. Cantar submitted himself to OOM-64 and the Droid Covenant and became OOM-64's "favorite pet." He was given military status when he warned OOM-64 of impending revolts of the Kaleesh who were in works with IG-211. OOM-64 entrusted Inculpate to lead forces to help stop IG-211. Inculpate was dispatched into the jungle and found Nightra Portglide and her infant daughter, Luna. Inculpate kidnapped them and brought them to OOM-64. OOM-64 used them to his advantage to threaten IG-211 and his allies, although IG-211 acted quickly and saved the child. Inculpate was later on board the Galaxy Monger and sacrificed himself for the good of his homeworld by crashing the ship into a large mountain, greatly helping destroy the Droid Covenant's forces. History Invasion of Kalee When OOM-64's forces landed on Kalee, Cantar was of the many who saw OOM-64 murder their Kaleesh Holy Man. Cantar was a known coward and the Kaleesh Village was not well equipped nor motivated to fight back. Later on, as OOM-64 and his forces made their stay and took advantages of the Kaleesh resources, Cantar got into a fight with another Kaleesh over the Droid Invasion. OOM-64 was notified and investigated what the matter was. Cantar explained to him that the other Kaleesh was planning to rebel with others and that Cantar was only defending his homeplanet by stopping the Kaleesh from making a mistake of turning against OOM-64. OOM-64 agreed with Cantar and killed the other Kaleesh, and in turn OOM-64 favored Cantar the most out of the Kaleesh and donned him as 'his favorite pet.' Working for the Droid Covenant IG-211 and his allies broke their way into the village and motivated the other Kaleesh to fight back with them, but Cantar ran to OOM-64 and notified him of this. OOM-64 valued Cantar's loyalty to him and in return, OOM-64 granted Cantar power to lead his droid forces and gave Cantar the name Admiral Inculpate. Inculpate went off into the jungle with his own search party to raid IG-211's ship so they could not escape. While raiding the ship, Inculpate found Nightra Portglide and her infant daughter, Luna. He took them captive and brought them back to OOM-64. OOM-64 used them to his advantage by hoping to get Killer to surrender, but Killer fought back by stopping OOM-64 from shooting Luna. In the process of tackling OOM-64 to the ground, OOM-64's blaster missed Luna and was directed into the skull of Mojong, the second in command of The Droid Covenant. Mojong, who was holding the baby Luna, dropped her when he was shot, but she was caught by her father, Luke. IG-211 was shot as well in the scuffle, but survived, and OOM-64 and Inculpate escaped. Redemption and Death OOM-64 and Inculpate escaped to The Galaxy Monger where they commanded their droid forces from, driving the Kaleesh and their allies back. Killer, riding a speeder bike along the highest mountain beside The Galaxy Monger, slammed through the window and engaged in combat with OOM-64. Overhearing Killer's words of wisdom on how foolish OOM-64 was to destroy peace in the galaxy, Inculpate redeemed himself by blasting OOM-64 in the back, momentarily stunning him. IG-211 nodded a thank you to Inculpate, thanking him for saving his life. OOM-64, angered by the betrayal of Inculpate and IG-211 gaining an upperhand in the battle, tackled IG-211 out of the window of the Galaxy Monger's bridge and fell to the ground, where the two engaged in a fight. Inculpate took control of the bridge by destroying the droids that were on board the bridge. He sent it for a collision course into a mountain to destroy The Galaxy Monger and stop it from producing more droids. The ship collided into the mountain along with Inculpate and all the droids who were on board, turning the tide of the battle for IG-211 and his allies to win. Category:Kaleesh Category:Male Category:Droid Covenant Category:Deceased